Lies being told
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Truth will always come back and bite you in the ass
1. Chapter 1

**Word of warning those who like Arthur Weasley,Augusta Longbottom,Sirius Black,or Minerva Mcgonagall do not read heavy/major bashing of them and the Potter and Mckinnon allies,Sirius and Arthur will end up dead while Augusta will end up a slave,but I will say that Dumbledore will be 100% innocent and he did nothing wrong accept listen to other people, female Remus/Sirius**

Chapter 1

August 8th 1991

Dumbledore is sitting in his office after just getting done with the begging of the year thoughts are on Harry aka Hadrian Potter,he has just graduated with the highest scores in the history school. But also finished a potions and charms mastery along with starting a dada and runes that boy has overcome a lot in his life,sometimes he still has trouble believing that James betrayed the order and Frank&Alice along with killing Peter has decided that he will look into getting James a trial,he trailed off looking when he saw a rat,he stun it and something just told him to is shocked that it is Peter, he sends a message to Severus to bring veritaserum to his office, 5 minutes later Severus is in his office. Severus is shocked that Pettigrew is alive,is that really him, I do not know let's question him said Dumbledore.

**What is your name asked Albus ? Peter Alan Pettigrew**

**How are you still alive asked Albus? I faked my death**

**Why asked Severus? So the James will not take me to the aurors**

**Why would James take you to the aurors? Because I betrayed Frank & Alice**

**How did you betray them asked Albus? I was the secret gatekeeper not James**

**Who knew you were asked Severus? Sirius, Arthur and Augusta and Minerva**

**Why did they not say anything asked Albus? Sirius was mad that he(James) got Marlene when he wanted her,Arthur wanted to finally win the blood feud against the Potters,Minerva because she wanted James to marry her daughter and Augusta because she has been mad since Fleamont turned her down to go with Euphemia Greengrass.**

**Well have you been hiding all these years asked Albus? Here with the Weasley family keeping tabs with Arthur**

Stupefy says Dumbledore

You know the fallout from this will be huge and the ministry will have to pay major compensation to Potter for unlawful imprisonment of a lord of 1 of the sacred 20. James never even had a trial, just shipped to Azkaban,that makes it even worst and Potter allies will pay the piper said Severus harshly and their vassal 's,call for Amelia then, he goes over to his floo and shouts Amelia Bones office,yes Albus can you come through with a few aurors and some veritaserum please, give me about 5 minutes. 3 minutes later Amelia comes through with Moody,Dawlish,Podemore and Kingsley, Amelia what's going on but she stopped when she saw is that who I think it is,yes it is we have verify it under veritaserum,I just want you to do it also,here are some questions to repeated the questions and got the same exact answers,dear Merlin the outcome from this will be head turning and the ministry will be under fire said also forgetting that the Potter allies and vassals will also come under fire mainly Smith, Jones,Davies, Abbott,Longbottom,McMillan,Boot,Bell,Turpin,Brockluest and Bones he said looking at her.I Am a Danish foreign witch and have no knowledge of the family headmaster so I do not understand the importance of it she have said having married into the Bones, Potter and Bones families have an ancient alliance going back to the days of camelot along with Longbottom and signed a pact of brotherhood and along with most friendship,they would always come to the aid of others in times of should that bond and pact be broken magic will take a price and with Susan being the only Bones left that price could be deadly devastating to her so you need to check the family charter,Amelia paled at that,I will get right on that but first I will send arrest warrants out for Sirius Black,Arthur Weasley,Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom for falsifying and with holding evidence to send one of the sacred lords to took Peter and left, well the shit is about to hit the ceiling said Severus, yes it will be hitting the ceiling. You know the weasleys will take the blunt of this don't you and if you try to help it will turn badly for yourself and others, I know Severus I know sadly Dumbledore said.

**Scene Change The Burrow**

The whole family was enjoying this day with Billy and Charlie home from their training for Gringotts and the Dragon reserve. Bang and the door was blown open with Alastor Moody in the lead, Arthur Nathan Weasley you are under arrest for withholding evidence and falsifying evidence to send a sacred 20 lord come quietly or I will use force said Alastor to the shock and quietness of the room, Mad eye what is going he said, we have found Pettigrew and Arthur paled. He went for his wand but was quickly stunned and cuffed with Dawlish walking him outside to the ward line. Alastor what is going on asked a scared Molly,we have found evidence that James Potter was innocent of his crimes and Arthur helped to help suppress evidence,Arthur would not do anything like that,we have found Peter Pettigrew who has been hiding as rat for these past 10 years who under veritaserum confirmed all to what he was saying. Molly just cried knowing the faith that her family was truly in before her kids all hugged her to console her.

**Scene Change Sirius and Rachel's Manor**

Sirius and the family was enjoying a nice relaxing lunch today when aurors swarmed into their place, Kinsley what can I help you have a warrant for your arrest Sirius please come quietly with use or I will have to use lethal force said not knowing what it was has decided to come with him as they put cuffs on him, what is this all about asked a mad Rachel,we have found Peter he says to Sirius who pales at this. Peter is dead killed by James, no he is not Rachel we have found him this late morning hiding at the headmaster office in does that have to do with Sirius,he knew James innocent because he was there when the charm was cast,she looks at Sirius and he refuses to look at Sirius is this true she says wailing Crying, because he wanted Marlene but James had got to her first so he decided to repay him by major betraying him could not take it anymore before she busted out in tears and their daughters hug and console her as they take Sirius to the old ministry.

**Scene Change Longbottom's Hall**

Augusta along with Neville are eating breakfast when aurors come to Longbottom Hall, Amelia what is the meaning of this said know you lied Augusta,we have Pettigrew alive she says to a pale Augusta Longbottom,she is cuffed and taken away to the ministry with Neville looking on in shock.

**Scene Change Ministry for Magic Amelia's Office**

Amelia has been going over the Bones family charter,and Dumbledore was right the penalty for the breaking that pact will be devastating she thought scared and hopeful he will be lenient with Susan age given her age and she does nothing of wealth and wizengamot seat will also be given to the house the of Potter,Susan will also be a slave to the house of this day can not get any worse,knock knock who the fuck is that come in says Amelia, it's Dawlish what is wrong John well James Potter has died today in 's due to complications from this really is a shit storm for the ministry,you can say that again my family is a with vassal to the house of Potter. Our entire wealth and female members of houses and other vassal houses will be given to Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies being Told Chapter 2**

Amelia after interrogating Sirius,Arthur,Augusta and Minerva called for an emergency session of the just her luck all of the lords showed up for except Harry Potter who proxy is Andromeda and ladies of the Wizengamot I have called this session because we have found a man who was believed to be dead still alive. And who is that Madam Bones asked lord Greengrass,Peter Pettigrew she said to the shock of the crowd. Peter is dragged in and bound to the chair and dosed with veritaserum and questions are asked

**What is your name asked Amelia ? Peter Alan Pettigrew**

**How are you still alive asked Amelia? I faked my death**

**Why asked Cornelius? So the James will not take me to the aurors**

**Why would James Potter take you to the aurors asked Lord Malfoy? Well Because I betrayed Frank & Alice**

**How did you betray them asked Arcturus Black? I was the secret well gatekeeper not James**

**Who knew you were asked Lord McMillian? Sirius Black, Arthur dumb Weasley and Augusta Longbottom and Minerva Mcgonnall**

**Why did they not say anything asked Lord Malfoy? Sirius was mad that he(James) got Marlene when he wanted her,Arthur wanted to finally win the blood feud against the Potters,Minerva because she wanted James to marry her daughter and Augusta because she has been mad since Fleamont turned her down to go with Euphemia Greengrass.**

**Well have you been hiding all these years asked lord Bell? Here with the Weasley family keeping tabs with Arthur**

Lords and ladies I asked you to vote for the verdict green for innocent and red for was unanimous for the conviction,Peter Pettigrew for the part you in helping facilitating the murders of Frank and Alice Longbotton I as the minister for magic sentence you to life in Azkaban without the worst possibility of he screams being stun and dragged away from the courtroom, bring in the next person said Madam is led in iron chains and Arcturus could not believe it his heir is on & lords gentleman and women we can now conveyed with the of Sirius Orion Leo Black I call for an hour recess so my heir can have proper best council to represent him said Arcturus, recess granted said minister C.O Fudge.

**Scene Change Ministry Conference Room Arcturus and Sirius**

Boy what the fuck have done betraying my sister family like that roared Arcturus.I wanted Marlene James didn't even love her they were only together due to a marriage contract between their so now we will have to pay major compensation to the Potters,the family who took you in when your parents through you out said Arcturus. And on top of that any other pentilies Dorea marriage contract is bound to have yelled a mad calmed down Sirius I do not know how you are going to be walking out of this you even thought about your godson you left behind because of your treachery.I think about Harry all the time,I have wanted to talk to him but I had to maintain the lie itself so I didn't and stop Rachel from doing the same better hope he does not impose any sanctions upon use or your daughters and son's lives will get a lot more difficult in the long and Euphemia loved you as their own and this is how you repay them said a mad deserve to rot in the deepest pits of hell for this Arcturus said as he walks out truly pisses Sirius can do is thinking how badly he has betrayed James faith in him.

**Scene Change Sirius's Trial resumes **

Marius Black your honor I will be representing the accuse your honor Marius said to Orion Leo Black III you stand accused of conspiring to suppress evidence that sent a lord of 1 of the sacred 20 to azkaban which jed to his death said Fudge,how do you pled he(Sirius) looks to Marius who glares back at him, Orion Leo Black III I hereby sentenced you to a lifetime in prison without parole,your assets seized given to the house of Potter as guards take him away as his wife Rachel is crying in the courtroom as her friends try to console is bought in for his trial and he looks mad,Arthur Nathan Weasley you stand accused of conspiring to keep a sacred 20 lord in azkaban illegally how do you plead, not guilty so noted dose him with veritaserum says Madam under pureblood code edit of 1979 I'm immune to veritaserum,you are right however this a case involving a sacred 20 family you do not. After the potion is in his mouth he starts to talk.

**What is your name asked Madam Bones?Arthur Nathan Weasley **

**Did you conspire to keep lord James Potter in prison asked Bones?Yes**

**Why? So I could win the 4 century old blood feud with the Potters**

**Having you been keeping tabs with Peter Alan Pettigrew asked Bones? Yes**

Give him the antidote said Bones, the jury will deliberate for the next 10 minutes.10 minutes later the jury is back,Arthur Nathan Weasley your assets and vaults are seized and given to the house of the Potter,then you will receive the dementor's kiss and thrown through the veil of yells a wailing Molly and she screams no over and over again before she is calmed down by her mother Sandra Prewett nee Hollins,the children are devastated and their daughters Patricia and Ginny are scared knowing that they are considered assets,the dementor is bought in and goes for Arthur and after 10 seconds he drops him back in his dispose of his body thru the veil of death they take Arthur's body and lead him out,I call for a 24 hour recess said Bones.

**Scene Change** **Gringotts Bank**

Lord Black follow me said Griphook as they go to his account manager's office they stop in front and knock on the door, come in says Ironkiller and Arcturus goes was so urgent about this matter asked Arcturus?Well your house has violated your sister Dorea's Marriage contract with the house of Potter by what are the penalties for breaking the contract asked Arcturus.

**1) 75% of the wealth and 10 properties along 10 businesses of his choosing is forfeited to the house of Potter**

**2) Every female member of the house of Black is now a slave to the Potter along with every female the next 10 generations**

**3) The Black's shall become vassals to the house of Potter for the next 50 generations**

**4) The house of Black can never in any way shape or form ever be against the house of Potter or it will result in house annihilation**

**5) The bride price of 10,000,000G and their 50% ownership Potter shipping and along with the vacation home in Nice France and the 55 bedroom manor in western England**

Arcturus was shocked at these penalties,how long do I have have till the penalties set in asked Arcturus?They already have,the money,dowry,slaves and vassalage have already kicked in,your businesses and properties are on lock down till Lord Potter decides what does he just shook his head knowing that the house of Black is damn near in ruins.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry's POV**

He could not believe what he had just heard from his Aunt Andromeda,so my dad was innocent this whole time asked Harry?Yes he was and now their will be a big fallout from sent me a letter saying that I need to meet with them we better get going said Andromeda.

**Gringotts **

We arrive and is directed to go to bloodfang's office, Lord potter the reason I have called you here today is because of certain assets that you have received and he showed Harry the files

**House of Longbottom**

**G 989,000,233,343,000**

**$ 100,000,000,000 **

**Longbottom Herbology 100%**

**Longbottom Greenhouses 100%**

**Longbottom wizengamot seat 55 votes**

**House of Bones **

**G10,000,000,000,000**

**Bones Vaults**

**Bones Properties**

**Bones Wizengamot seat 60 votes**

**Susan Bones slave **

**Bones Businesses **

**House of Greengrass**

**Lady Penelope Greengrass nee Bones slave**

**G 12,000,000,000**

**Greengrass potions farm**

**House of Black **

**G 20,899,000,211,233,000**

**Cassiopeia Black- her entire estate **

**Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**

**Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black**

**Callidora Longbottom nee Black**

**Isla Black**

**Aquila Black**

**Phoebe Black**

**Rachel Black nee Lupin(broken godmother oath)**

**Melanie April Black nee Macmillian**

**10 properties of your choosing**

**10 businesses of your choosing**

**50% of potter shipping **

**55 bedroom manor in west England**

**G10,000,000**

**Vacation home in Nice, France**

**Abbott**

**Vaults**

**Properties**

**MacMillian**

**Vaults**

**Properties**

**Boot**

**Properties**

**Vaults**

**Bell**

**Vaults**

**Properties**

**Smith**

**Properties**

**Vaults**

**Turpin**

**Vaults **

**Properties**

**Davies **

**Properties**

**Vaults**

**Tracy Davies**

**Brockluest**

**Properties**

**Vaults**

**Sirius Black's estate **

**2 manor houses **

**G 500,000,000**

**1 castle**

**Arthur Weasley Estate**

**G 1,000,000**

**500 acres of land Burrow **

**Pactricia Weasley**

**Ginvera Weasley**

**Augusta Longbottom Estate **

**G 235,000,000**

**Manor in Scotland **

**G 50,000,000 worth of jewelry **

**Minivera Mcgonall**

**G 50,000,000**

**Transfiguration royalties**

**Manor in England**

**Dawlish-All Assets**

**Adkins-All Assets**

**Byrd-All Assets**

**Clark-All Assets**

**Kirk-All Assets**

**Lewis-All Assets**

**End of file**

Damn that is a lot of assets thought Harry,Harry you will need to bind these girls to you said is their a room I can use for the binding, yes follow me said bloodfang as they go down a hall and into a room with a bed in it. Just call out the girl's name and they will appear said bloodfang.

**Lemon warning **

Rachel Lupin and she appears in a daze and sees Harry and asked what em I am doing broke you godmother oath and I am here to bind you to me and she nods sadly to both take off their clothes,she is showing off a nice c-cup titties and plump ass with shaven you know my father was in love with you, she shook her head he did Harry says as he takes off the last of his clothes and shows her his me he says and she gets down on 2 knees and starts to suck his keep that up moans Harry,yes fuck before long he cums inside of her then punishes he on the bed and lines up his dick with her pussy and pushes said Harry this pussy is nice and wet he said as he starts to fuck her. All you hear in the room is his ball sack slapping against her ass,voluntatis semper sit servus tuus(slave your ever be).He cums inside of her and a collar appears around Rachel's neck showing that she is a yourself while I call the next girl to bound myself to he said to Rachel. Penelope Greengrass he calls out and she appears in a bathrobe,what the hell is going on, she said. You now become my slave he said and she looks and sees Potter lord,how she asked house of Bones and Greengrasses have ignored blood pacts and oaths with the house of Potter and now you are my off the robe he commands to Penelope and she does to reveal a beautiful body. Double D's titties with no sag a nice shaven pussy and an ass you could bounce galleons off of and hips that should be sinful. He walks up to her and grabs her titties and caresses them these are mind now he said to her and he starts to suck on the right titty. She moans, he then sticks his finger in her pussy,damn you already wet for me. He stops and tells to get on her knees and suck him off to which she does.I hope he will treat me right,maybe I can sex to become his top concubine. He stops her and throws her on the bed, I want see how you taste as he bends his head between her licks slowly between her head before going all in,fuckk Cyrus has never done anything like this to me. Harry stops before she can cum,I about to fuck you senseless and he shoves his entire dick inside her she moans at his size, and starts to fuck her, damn her pussy is better than Rachel' he is bigger than any I have ever had before thought Penelope said Penelope, Harry keeps on drilling her till he cums inside of her,ahh yes moan Harry as he cums inside of is panting real hard,get dress and wait for me till I call you in the next decides to call Callidora and she appears in the room in a daze. What am I doing here, you are 1 of my slaves from the house of Black, she sees a collar on her neck. No she says scared and nervous, take off your clothes he says and she does. For a woman of 86 she does have good looking body d-cup titties with no sag to it and hairless pussy and nice walks up to her and inserts his finger inside of her pussy,damn already you are pushes her down to her knees and shoves his dick in her mouth and she sucks him off. Damn woman you know how to suck a dick I bet Harfang really enjoyed cums inside of her mouth and he makes her swallow all of it. He puts her on the bed and slides his dick inside of her causing her to moan. He starts off slowly fucking her before he he speeds and fucks hard and fast in is better than what Harfang has ever done to me thought turns her around and fucks her from behind and she screams out as he cums inside of her. Well this your life he says as she and him get their clothes back on and go back out into bloodfang's office.


End file.
